In internet-based or cloud-based computing, documents and applications may be managed or executed using web browsers. In such an environment, information for the documents or applications to be managed or executed is typically obtained from a remote server system or service. Such documents and applications may include, for example, search engines, map services and spreadsheet programs which operate by loading executable HTML and JavaScript code from the server system to a browser running on a client device remote from the server system. The interne or cloud-based computing environment also allows clients the ability to access documents from different computers and locations.
As mentioned, one particular type of document is an electronic spreadsheet application. Spreadsheet applications allow users to input structured data or data models into a spreadsheet that arranges the data in rows and columns defining the spreadsheet cell. Spreadsheets (or worksheets) can enable a user to establish formulas and other relationships between and among the cells that make up the spreadsheet so as to compute a variety of values. The content or data of a spreadsheet can be viewed on a screen or any medium capable of displaying or otherwise indicating the contents contained therein. One such method of displaying the contents or data of the spreadsheet is by using graphical representations or visualizations, for example line graphs, maps, pie charts, tree structures, organizational charts, bar graphs, trends or any other known type of graphical representation or visualization.